Lenalee's Flowered Fairy Tale
by NebulasResolution
Summary: Lenelee along with Nick observe the happenings of the farm they live on. They unfortunately start to see history repeating itself. They, especially Lenalee, feel the need to stop this chaos. For if they don't it may be the whole world that will repeat.


**Yo, people who stumble upon this. I am sorta rewriting Animal Farm. So I hope you like it and please review~!**

**Also one more thing before you begin reading this. All the animals in this story are half-human, half-animal. So think of the cat as a human with cat ears and a tail. Think of the animals like that~! Well, I won't bug you any longer. I'll let you get to reading. **

**

* * *

**

August 3rd, 2010

It was night. A light fog covered the Manor Farm. I and Nick lay on the roof watching the nightly activities take place. We could barely see anything though. Which irritated Nick greatly as his orange tail started flickering back and forth as he leaned over the edge. I peered at his figure. He was slim even though he lazed about and his black hair hung loosely about him. My blush went unnoticed. Our ears twitched as a sound coming from the chicken coop was heard. Our heads moved to that direction simotansely wondering what the source of the sound was. There was the faint light of the lantern swaying to and fro. It was the farm's owner Mr. Jones. From looks of the swaying lantern he was most likely drunk. We watched the lantern move from the chicken coop to its dangerous trek across the field to the house that Mr. and Mrs. Jones live in. We then turned our ears to the stirring of farm animals below.

Word had gone around during the day that old Major, the prize Middle White boar, had had a strange dream the previous night and wished to communicate it to the others. It had been decided that they shall meet in the barn after Mr. Jones had retired for the night. Old Major was so highly respected that the animals were willing to lose sleep to hear what he had to say. At the end of the barn on the makeshift platform sat the greatly respected Major. His great pink ears drooping along with his frail gray hair. His tail twitched as he thought about the upcoming speech he was about to make.

Before long animals filed in and made themselves cozy on the hay below them. The first to come were three dogs, Bluebell, Jessie and Pincher, and soon the pigs who settled right in front of the platform. The hens perched themselves on the nearby window sills, the pigeons rested on the rafters. The sheep and cows sat behind the pigs and quietly began to murmur among themselves. The two cart horses Boxer and Clover strode in slowly settling down on the hay carefully least there be any smaller creatures underneath. Clover was a stout motherly woman approaching middle life and Boxer was an giant best nearly seven feet tall. After the horses came Muriel, the white goat, and Benjamin, the donkey strode in.

At the last moment the foolish, pretty young teen with long white hair, Mollie came skipping in daintly, a lump of sugar in her mouth. She sat near the front flirting her long hair with ribbons tied in it. The last animals to huddle the barn were Nick and I for we always arrive late. For we never care for these meetings that take place. The old Major suddenly opened his mouth to speak and everyone instantly became quiet.

"Comrades, you have heard already that I had a strange dream but I shall speak of it later. For I have something else to say first." He said his hoarse voice flowing smoothly. "I believe that my time to leave this Earth is not for much longer. So before I die; I feel as if I should share all the things I have learned in my life. I have had much time to think about the world as I lay in my stall. So, from that I think I may say that I now understand the cycle of nature. It is about this that I wish to speak to you." He took a breathe before continuing.

"Comrades, what is the fate our cycle of life will take? It is truly this: our lives are miserable. We are reborn, given barely enough food to keep us continuing, and those of us who are capable of it are forced to work to the last of our strength; and the very moment we are of no use we are then killed. No animal in this region knows the meaning of happiness or comfort after he has lived 12 full moons. No animal in England is free. The life of an animal is pain and suffering; that is the obvious truth."

After a while of the long boring speech about the ways of the world both me and Nick started to zone out. We slowly inched our way to the near by shadows, where the left over hay was located, and cuddled with each other. Even though we have no intimate relationship, everyone likes to believe so; we still like to lie closely together. It gives us comfort in this drab world we are forced to live in. I begin to lay there quietly listening to Nick's heartbeats while he stares off in to space. The words of old Major drifting from our consciousness. After a good while of just relaxing the whole barn suddenly burst in to chorus minus Nick and I. It was a neat song and it went somewhat like this:

_Beasts of England, beasts if Ireland,_

_Beasts of every land and clime,_

_Hearken to my joyful tidings_

_Of golden future time._

_Soon or late the day is coming,_

_Tyrant Man shall be o'verthrown,_

_And the fruitful fields of England_

_Shall be trod by beasts alone._

_Rings shall vanish from our noses,_

_And the harness from our back,_

_Bit and spur shall rust forever,_

_Cruel whips no more shall crack._

_Riches shall vanish from our noses,_

_Wheat and barely, oats and hay,_

_Clover, beans, and mangled-wurzels_

_Shall be ours upon that day._

_Bright will shine the fields of England,_

_Purer shall its waters be,_

_Sweeter yet shall blow its breezes_

_On the day that sets us free._

_For that day we all must labour,_

_Though we die before it beak;_

_Cows and horses, gees and turkeys,_

_All must toil for freedoms sake._

_Beasts of England, beasts of Ireland,_

_Beasts of every land and clime,_

_Hearken well and spread my tidings_

_Of the golden future._

The singing of the song made the farm animals excited and they also tried to sing but they sadly failed miserably. That didn't cease their amusement with it. They continued to sing it until they were in perfect synch and even then they didn't stop. Nick and I both covered our ears for we had no pleasure in hearing that song being sung by such off tone beasts. They got so noisy with their horrible chatter that it even woke Mr. Jones to which all the animals scattered to their beds. Soon after everyone had settled and went to sleep Nick and I stared at each other, our hairs standing up.

"They're going to start the rebellion aren't they?" I murmured.

"I assume so." Nick mumbled making himself comfortable in the hay. "It's like the old saying: 'History repeats itself', right?" I nod and make myself cozy beside him.

"I never truly thought it would happen again…." I trailed off because of my uncertainty. Nick grabbed my hand to make me feel better and we soon fell asleep.


End file.
